theloudhousefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Get The Rest Of That Suit On Nerd, Or So Help Me!
Lynn Jr.: NOW GET THE REST OF THAT SUIT ON, NERD, OR SO HELP ME… Luan (to the audience): Y'know that line of LJ's just gave me an idea! (5 MONTHS LATER) (At Royal Woods High School. Lynn Sr. approaches the stage.) Lynn Sr.: Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls! We welcome you graciously to this year's musical play! Starring, written and directed by Lynn- Lynn Jr.: (whispering backstage): And produced! Lynn Sr.: And produced by Lynn Loud- (The spotlight is suddenly moved away.) Oh. (Mr. Loud leaves the stage and the audience cheers. The curtain goes up and LJ and Lincoln run onstage.) Lynn Jr.: Get the rest of that suit on nerd, or so help me! So help me! So help me! Right now! Francisco, Polly Pain and Margo: Get the rest of that suit on nerd, or so help me! So help me! Lynn Jr.: I do not care how! Clyde (as an usher to Mrs. Johnson): Okay miss! This way if you will! Mrs. Johnson: Why, thank you Clyde! (Next scene and Lincoln feels ill to his stomach.) Rita and Lynn Sr.: It's the flu! It's the flu! It is stomach flu! Lynn Jr.: It's WHAT?!? Leni: OMGosh, he's turning pale! Lisa: What are we to do?!? Lynn Jr.: He could be couped up in bed all week. So this marks the end of my winning streak! (The set-piece falls over and crashes.) Lucy: My leg! (The crowd laughs. Afterwards we fade to Luna who is playing an emotional tune on the piano.) Lynn Jr.: No! No! No! I don't care about that twerp as long as my winning streak's on the line! (The crowd boos and hisses.) Lori: So you literally don't love him anymore! Lana and Lola: Yeah! (Lynn just scoffs. Later, we see LJ outside all dirty.) Lynn Jr.: Oh what have I done? (The crowd briefly applauds and whistles.) I'll just lay out in the sun. Until I am free to go see my bro. For he's sweet! (Howard and Harold are both in tears, until Liam taps their shoulders.) Liam (whispering): Keep it down fellers! Show's nearly over! Lynn Jr.: And so I got the rest of that suit on me! And as time passed I found... The Cast: There really is no thing as LUCK!!!!!! (The audience stands up and cheers!) Lynn Jr.: Thank you! Such a night for the coaches to be among us, folks! (Cut to Hutch, Keck and Pacowski, who are all in the same row.) The coaches! (They all whistle loudly and wave flags around.) Lynn Jr.: Thank you Royal Woods! (blows kiss) (The curtain goes down and the crowd departs as we iris out.) THE END Fun Facts *This was based on "Put that thing back where it came from, or so help me!" from the 2001 Pixar movie Monsters, Inc. *This was inspired by a line from the fanfiction Unsuited, as seen here: https://www.deviantart.com/discordantprincess/art/The-Loud-House-Fic-Unsuited-757056614 Category:Episodes Category:Fanfiction Category:Episodes focusing on Lynn Loud Category:Episodes focusing on Lincoln Loud